Amnesia
by Nekomi Minosuke
Summary: Lavi is hit by a car, and loses all memories of his friends. With everyone on edge and worried about whether he'll return to normal or not, who will fall in love? Who will learn the truth? -Rated M for LATER chapters-
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! Nekomi here with a new fanfic that I've been working on for quite a while. I've been working on it during spare time in school, and late at night so it's been a long process. I'll be posting each chapter every couple of weeks or so, depending on how much is done. I DO plan on finishing this one as it's been on my mind forever, and I need to get it down on paper. I hope you'll enjoy it! I'm also trying to make these at least 3,000 word chapters, which is hard when you find a good place to stop XD Look forward to long reads~  
**

**It's also written in Lavi's PoV, simply because I find it incredibly easy to familiarize with his character and personality ^^; **

**-insert witty space-making statement here...-**

"Ouch!"

"Lavi! Are you okay?"

"I think so… Gah, I'm bleeding!"

"Hang on; I'll go get the nurse!"

And so, I found myself sitting in the hallway, leaning against a wall with my head back, and a tissue stuffed halfway up my nose… Great. What a way to start the school year.

I sighed, standing up when Allen and the nurse finally made their way to where I'd been sitting.

"'Bout time you showed up. I was about ready to just head to class, blood covered and everything." I said as I walked up to the nurse, yanking the tissue out of my nose and looking at her expectantly.

"That looks terrible, dear! When Allen told me that you'd run into a wall, I didn't think it would be… nearly this bad…" She said as she moved closer, grabbing my face to examine my nose more accurately.

"So ma'am, what's the diagnosis?" I said; a grin plastered across my face because I knew I was being an ass.

Allen stifled a laugh from behind us as the nurse frowned, newly irritated by my behavior. I grinned more.

The nurse took a deep breath and tried her best to keep her composure as she talked. "Well, it's not broken, but with how hard you hit it, you'll definitely have a black eye later on. You're fit to go to class." She said, and handed Allen and I each a pass to class. Fortunately for us, we were headed to the same place.

Ten minutes later, we found ourselves whispering quietly in the back of the mixed grade Psychology class. The teacher was out, and we were currently supposed to be working on an assignment we'd started the day before. Unfortunately for our absent teacher, Allen and I had finished ours that day.

Our classes passed quickly, even though the rest of them were completely separate from each other. I made my way to the front of the school after my final class, knowing that Allen would be waiting patiently for me. I smiled as I saw him, leaning against a nearby wall with a tired look in his eyes, and a distant look on his face as he watched the rest of our schoolmates flee from the building.

"Oi, Allen!" I yelled, catching his attention, causing him to turn to face me quickly.

"Hey, Lavi." He said, flashing a smile that I couldn't help but mirror as we walked out the same doors that the rest of our classmates had just seconds earlier.

I could smile, because even though I knew we were going to split up after going to the café Kanda worked at, I knew that we would see each other again the next day. Yeah, I know what you're thinking, and it's absolutely true. I cared for Allen, and of course I wasn't going to tell him. He was so much more valuable as a friend. I didn't think that it would possible to earn the boy's love, he had already told me earlier that summer that he had a crush on Kanda. I couldn't walk in the way of that, but even so, Allen still hadn't told the cold-hearted boy that he liked him.

"So when are you going to tell Yuu-chan about your feelings for him? I asked, grinning when Allen blushed.

"S-shut up, Lavi!" He sputtered, "I don't plan on telling him right now…" he finished quietly, speeding up his pace in embarrassment as we crossed the street.

I stopped, knowing Allen would look back. "C'mon Allen, don't ditch me just because you're embarrassed…"

He turned. "I'm not- LAVI!" he screamed, and my world went black.

I never saw it coming…

Next thing I knew I was in a white room, and everything ached.

"Lavi?"

I turned, and nothing registered, who was I? Lavi? The eyes of a shorter, white-haired boy looked back at me with relief and expectance.

"Who?" I answered, not knowing what else to say, this boy was unfamiliar, and I had no idea who Lavi was.

The look in the boy's face dropped, and tears threatened to fall. He looked down, and seemed to have a mini debate on how to talk to me.

"You don't remember anything?" He asked, and I wracked my brain for any small bits that could remind me of what happened, or who this boy was, or who I was, for that matter.

"I don't know…" I said quietly. "What happened?"

"You were hit by a car. They ran a red light, and you've been unconscious for a week now." The boy answered, and I analyzed his explanation. It made sense with all the pain I was in.

"Okay," I paused, "So I can assume by your presence that I should know you, remember you, but I can't even remember who I am…" I said, hoping he would be able to tell me what I needed to know.

"Well…" He started, looking down."I'm Allen Walker, a classmate in Psychology with you, Lavi Bookman." He paused, presumably to let me process the information.

"We go to Black Order High, and you're in your Senior year, all AP classes, and working on being the valedictorian." He stopped again, and looked like he needed a second to think of what to say next.

"As far as your social circle goes, Kanda, Lenalee, and I are your closest friends, have been for years, but you're also incredibly popular with everyone in school. You and Kanda are in the same grade, but he leaves before school ends to get to work on time. He works at the café across the street from the school." He stopped, frowning. "That's where we were going when you got hit…"

I sat there, taking in his statement, and I remembered everything he said immediately, but none of it could bring anything back from my missing memories.

My head spun quickly as I heard a slam, a leather-jacket-clad boy with long black hair rushing in and to the side of my bed, examining my condition it seemed before pulling back and crossing his arms. I couldn't help the shocked stare that passed over my features at the new person's entrance. I was even more shocked when the boy grabbed my shoulders, shaking me violently.

"Damnit, what's wrong with you, stupid rabbit! You should be freaking out over the fact that I was worried about you, saying some smart-ass jab at my person, or saying how you just knew I was a kind person." He managed to get out before Allen grabbed onto his jacket.

"Kanda! Lavi doesn't remember you! Or me, or Lenalee, or ANYTHING! Calm down, you're going to hurt him!" Allen yelled as he pulled Kanda a decent foot away from me.

"What?" The boy I could now identify as Kanda said, face going blank as he turned to look at me. "Is this true, Lavi?"

I couldn't help but look away, I could feel how much I was hurting them, and I couldn't fix it. "Yeah…"

"Great, just fucking, great." Kanda growled. "What the hell are we supposed to do now that he's out of the loop? He doesn't even remember us, how the hell can it be the same as it was, Allen?"

Allen's expression fell, and he looked down. "It'll get better… I know he'll remember eventually." He said quietly as he held onto Kanda's jacket sleeve.

"Whatever." Kanda snapped as he made for the door, turning before he exited the room. "You'd better remember us soon, Lavi." And he was gone.

I sighed quietly. This was going to be a weird week. Having to readapt to a life I couldn't remember was going to kill me.

"Are you okay? Allen inquired, now looking at me. "Kanda didn't hurt you, did he?"

I smiled, "Nothing I can't handle, besides, I don't blame him for being frustrated. I'm kind of frustrated at myself, too."

"He still shouldn't have done that to you. It's not your fault that you can't remember us." Allen whispered, more to himself than to me.

-KNOCK KNOCK-

"Excuse me. I heard that the patient's awake now…" A nurse said, stepping in and looking at me. "How are you feeling?"

I smiled, winking at her in jest. "Better now that you're here." I joked.

She laughed, moving to my bedside and checking my status. "How are you feeling?" She repeated, more seriously this time.

"My body aches, and apparently I have amnesia." I said, hoping she would believe me, and not think it a joke.

She frowned, "So I've heard… A friend of yours threatened all of the doctors on staff because of that." She said. "We were lucky he wasn't armed." She laughed, now that it would be safe to do so.

I heard Allen's sigh from his seat. He was obviously not surprised by Kanda's outburst.

"Well, there's really nothing we can do to make your memories come back. That happens on its own. We'll give you an excuse to school to allow exceptions in certain situations. You should be able to go home tonight if you feel up to it." She explained.

"Awesome. I definitely think it would be nice to go home and figure everything out, and get re-familiar with my surroundings." I told her, and she smiled at me.

"Good. It's nice to finally have a patient that's optimistic about their amnesia. I'll go submit your release papers at the desk. You're welcome to leave whenever you're ready." She said as she removed the IV from my arm, and the few things stuck to various parts of my upper body.

"Thanks. I appreciate it." I said with a grin.

"Anytime. Now be safe on your way home." With that said, she left, leaving Allen and I alone.

"So, Allen. You're one of my friends… Would you mind helping me out? I don't know how to get home, or my house layout, or my family. It'd be a bad idea for me to do it alone…" I asked, hoping he would say yes.

"Of course! What kind of friend would I be if I didn't?" Allen said, looking much happier now that he could do something.

"Awesome!" I said, and things were looking up. I stretched forward, wincing a little at the pain that accompanied it. "Man… Being hit by a car is really no fun at all…" I complained as I tried to wiggle the rest of my body free from the blankets.

"Oh! That reminds me!" Allen said suddenly, digging through a bag on the floor. "I picked up some clothes from your house. The other ones were kind of ruined." He explained as he stood up with the pile of clothes, and handed them to me. "I'm sure you wouldn't want to walk out of here without at least some pants on." Allen joked with a smile.

I couldn't help but smile back, and somewhere, deep down, I felt an intense pang of déjà vu. "You're right… That would be just a little too breezy for me I'd think…" I replied with a grin.

Allen's smile widened. "Oh, thank god you still have your sense of humor. It'd be weird if you were serious all the time."

"Good to know that I'm still 'me'. I was starting to get a little worried there." I said, rubbing the back of my head. "I sure hope that this'll work out. Not knowing people who know me is weird."

Allen smiled, and turned around with another laugh. "You should get dressed so we can get you home." He said, and I listened easily. I slipped on the boxers, pants, and undid the hospital gown so I could slip on my shirt soon after. When I was fully clothed I coughed, signaling my completion.

Allen turned quietly, and examined me for a moment. "You know, I'd swear it's weird seeing you wear some of the other stuff from your closet. I figured you wouldn't mind since it's something, but it's not at all an unpleasant look for you." He said with a smile.

"You know, I feel kind of naked though… something's missing…" I said, and I couldn't quite place it, but some article was missing.

"Ah! Your headband!" Allen exclaimed as he reached into his pocket, pulling the fabric out quickly. "It was a little messed up after the accident so I fixed it up for you, good as new." He stated as he handed it to me, and I examined it. "That was the only thing you've never left home without. It's kind of like your trademark at school now…"

I smiled as I held it in my hands, the familiarity of it a nice change to my current situation. I folded it, putting it in my pocket with a pat. "I think this'll be a good way to make sure people know when I've remembered, then." I said, walking toward the door and waiting for Allen. "I'll put it back on when we're sure that everything's come back to me."

"If you say so, Lavi, but it'll be a little weird without you wearing it. Not that it'll be much of a change to what's already happened…" Allen said with a slight, but easily noticed pout, and I couldn't help but want to hug him. I kept my hands to myself however; if Allen wanted any physical contact, he could tell me, or hug me if that was the case.

"Well, I'm sure it'll be different for a while, but I don't want anything to be too uncomfortable for you or any of my other friends, so if I act too different, let me know." I said, and I hoped that Allen would be sure to follow it.

"Of course, it'd be pointless to not tell you, especially if it bothered us and we couldn't do anything about it. Telling you will at least let you know that something's up…" Allen explained, and I knew he would help me more than I ever expected.

"Thanks…" I added as I opened the door, walking through it, and holding it open for the white-haired boy that I now recognized as a friend.

We made our way to my house, Allen explaining everything, and how to get there, where, when, and why so that I could at least try to run the same life I'd been living previously. He told me about Kanda, and his reactions to everything, what to look for, what was the "norm" for the crude Japanese boy, and how I should act around him. My usual jokes, and why I made them, when I made them, and where I should make them. All of these things were stored in my memory quickly, and I could vaguely remember some of the things Allen was telling me about.

"Now, Allen," I started when we finally stopped in front of my door "I don't know if I'll be able to make things look genuine when I'm around you guys, so I may or may not actually do all of those things for a while, is that okay?" I asked.

"Of course!" Allen said, a smile appearing on his lips. "Of course an act wouldn't be genuine, and a lot of us would notice, but the general population of the school will expect your usual attitude, even if they know you don't remember anything. They won't be able to tell the difference," He said, and everything clicked. Allen didn't want me to have any problems dealing with people that I didn't know as well. He knew it would stress me, but how?

I stood there, shocked that Allen would know such a thing. I realized then that Allen was a lot closer to me than I'd first thought. Either way, it would be helpful, and I would allow him to help in any way he could since it seemed to make him happy, and would definitely help me in the long run. "Jeez... You know, it's really kind of awkward that you know me so well…" I said with a lopsided grin. "And well… I know nothing about you."

"That's okay, Lavi. You'll definitely relearn a lot in the next few days, because you've always been that one person that I tell just about everything to. That, or you figure it out pretty darn easily." Allen said with a laugh. "I mean, even though I tried to hide it, you found out that I had a crush on Kanda, and we were arguing about it when the accident happened." Allen frowned now. "Though, it makes me feel utterly responsible for what happened."

I sighed, putting a reassuring hand on the boy's shoulder. "It's already over, why not just drop it and accept what's going on now? It's not your fault, I'm sure it was mine anyway. It wouldn't be your fault unless you pushed me in front of it as it came speeding, kay?" I said, knowing that having the boy blame himself would be pointless, and just end up bothering him in the end anyway.

"Thanks, Lavi…" Allen said, a smaller smile now replacing the frown he'd shown just seconds before, and I was happy to see that smile.

"Heh, you shouldn't be thanking me, I didn't do anything, Allen." I said as I opened the door to my house, walking in, Allen following close behind.

"Lavi!" An old voice called from the stairs to the left, startling me with the sudden shout. Allen stepped in front of me quickly.

"Hello Bookman! I have some unfortunate news…" Allen said quickly, pausing like he didn't know how to say it.

"I already know, Walker. You don't need to explain my grandson's sudden lack of memory, a nurse called here not long ago to inform me that he was on his way home, and the nature of his injuries." The old man said, frown reshaping the black circles around his eyes to an unnatural degree. "Thank you for helping him, though. I must say that knowing him, he'd be stupid enough to get lost anywhere without people around."

"Hey!" I objected, knowing that I was definitely _not_ stupid. It suddenly hit me that I could make a comeback, being his grandson and all… "Old Panda!" I shouted back, nearly getting conked with a book shortly after.

"Good to know you'll still be my grandson, and not some strange-acting kid that happens to live here." Bookman said with a laugh as I pouted, and I was sure that I probably didn't suit the expression.

"Because Lavi isn't one of those kinds of people anyway, sir?" Allen added with a giggle.

I felt strangely ganged up on all of the sudden, and I couldn't help but sigh. "You guys are mean." I said with a huff, jokingly of course. I felt so comfortable now, knowing that these were people that cared, and I could tell.

"You know, Lavi, you're certainly acting like yourself, are you sure you've forgotten everything?" Allen said with a small smile, thinking that he might've caught me in a joke.

"I wish I could say I was joking, honestly." I said with a frown, and Allen frowned, too.

"Darn. I was hoping it would all be a joke, and things would go back to normal in no time." Allen said, but ended up smiling in the end. "Either way, we're still friends, and I'll still help you out whenever I can. Kay?"

"Yup, and trust me, I'm going to need it." I laughed. "Now, help me navigate please?" I asked, gesturing Allen to lead the way.

"No problem! Bookman, sir, I'm going to help Lavi out for a while, so pardon my intrusion." Allen stated politely, hoping that it wouldn't bother the older man.

"It's not a problem at all. You've always been more than welcome here, now is no different. Just make sure you two don't get into any trouble." Bookman said, and with that, he disappeared back up the stairs.

"For a minute there I thought he might say no. Your grandpa is definitely a lot nicer than he lets off when you guys are out running errands together.

I laughed in response, knowing that I'd surely experience the truth behind that soon enough. For the rest of the evening Allen told me where everything was in the house, and shared all the secrets he'd ever told me before. It felt so natural talking with him, and being around him, even though I still didn't really 'remember' him. Finally, we fell asleep on the huge bed in my room while watching a movie. In the morning, Allen and I would confront the school.


	2. Chapter 2

**Here it is everyone! After two weeks of ridiculously intense waiting (I'm sure~)We finally have chapter two! I've been having a lot of fun writing this fanfic, and I hope you're enjoying it, too! It's still in Lavi's point of view, and will continue that way for the rest of the fic. There will not be any Original Characters in this fic, only the characters already in the series, unless I need random nothing characters to fill space. I'm also NOT giving away the pairings for this until they are fully due, I'd like to see what kind of reasoning you can come up with to cause one pairing as opposed to another. Reviews are also appreciated because I'd love to see what you guys want to happen, and what you think will happen.**

**Onwards! *charges forth*  
**

* * *

-BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP-

The alarm rang, and I sat up groggily, yawning before stretching, and looking at Allen, still sleeping quietly on the bed. Another pang of Déjà vu arose, but I quickly dismissed it as I shook the sleeping boy lightly. "Hey, Allen, we've gotta get ready for school."

The white-haired boy stirred cutely, rubbing at his eye before sitting up for a second, then clicking and turning his attention to me. "Ah! I'm sorry Lavi. It's a good thing your alarm is set all the time or we'd be late." Allen said with a laugh as he scratched the back of his head and hopped off of the bed quickly. "I guess we can go downstairs and make breakfast before we go, too." He added, pulling me off the bed and down the hallway to the stairs.

"Wait wait, Allen. I need to take a shower. Why don't you head down there, and find breakfast, and I'll join you when I'm out?" I asked, hoping it wasn't too big of a deal to Allen.

"Okay, sounds good to me." Allen said, and disappeared down the stairs and into the kitchen, leaving me alone in the hallway.

I entered the bathroom, grabbing a towel off the shelf, and starting the shower. I slipped out of my clothes quickly, and hopped in, hoping to make it out quickly so that Allen wouldn't have to wait long. I washed my hair, body, and scrubbed everything thoroughly to make sure that I wouldn't smell bad after all the time in the hospital.

Finally, I was done, and jumped out, drying off quickly and slipping into my room to get dressed. I took a few minutes to look through my clothes and drawers before finally putting together a set of clothes, and finding my boxers. You'd never think it would be hard to find your underwear, but forgetting everything doesn't help…

When I was finally fully clothed I went downstairs to find Allen making use of the stove, cooking what looked like pancakes. On the table was a stack that must've been at least a foot and a half tall, and I blinked. "That's a lot of pancakes…" I said aloud, and Allen laughed.

"The majority are for me, silly. Though you wouldn't remember, but I eat a lot…" He said as he stacked the last of the golden cakes onto the pile, making me wonder how he'd gotten them to stay that way without falling.

I nodded, remembering that fact for later so that it wouldn't bother me so much. "Thanks for making breakfast, Allen." I said as I grabbed a plate from the table and piled on a few of the pancakes, pouring syrup on them before munching away.

"It's no big deal. Usually when I'd stay over, you'd cook for me, so it's not like I can't do it every once and a while. Though to be fair, your cooking is a million times better than mine." He said as he sat down beside me, taking a rather large portion of the pancakes, and somehow I knew that he'd go back for more.

"That's also where you would counter with: 'I like to savor the flavor, not inhale it." Allen added with a giggle. "If you weren't so smart, I'd say you should be a chef." He said as he devoured the pancakes with an appetite that made it look like he hadn't eaten in weeks.

Finally, we left the house, grabbing our bags as we shut the door behind us. This was it; I was going to have to relearn my classes, my fellow students, and all of my teachers. Fun…

We got to school several minutes early, and already we were getting harassed by people. Everyone asked if I was okay and my only answer was a nod as Allen explained the situation to them. There were gasps and sighs as some of the girls realized that I wouldn't remember them either. Allen had been right, I was _really_ popular.

It was just as we were getting away from the current crowd of students that an older man with blonde hair stepped up to greet us. Allen greeted him by name, and I learned that it was the Vice Principal, Mr. Reever.

"Hey kiddos." He started, "Lavi, how are you feeling, other than the memory loss?" He asked, and he looked truly concerned.

I smiled. "I'm feeling fine actually. Though it's kinda freaky having this many people worry over the fact that I'm just missing some memory… It's not like it'll be permanent or anything, I hope…" I answered, feeling like I could talk easily with the older man.

I realized then that I could definitely talk easily with Mr. Reever, because Allen had said something about him being the one person I always had to see because of my grades and achievements in school. It was no wonder I could feel comfortable around him, I _did _know him, I just couldn't remember it.

At least part of me was remembering the important people, right? I questioned myself as to why I was feeling the recognition, but not remembering it silently as Allen and Mr. Reever spoke. Allen was explaining that Mr. Reever should be sure to let the rest of the school know about my condition so that they would know not to overcrowd me, or ask too many questions. I sighed, knowing that it would definitely just bring more attention to me in the long run.

Finally Mr. Reever departed, leaving Allen and I alone in the hallway momentarily. Soon, another person approached us, and Allen greeted the long, green-haired girl with a smile. "Hi Lenalee." He said, and it clicked that she was one of the people I was close with as Allen had explained to me the previous evening.

"Hey guys, Lavi, I'm sure you've heard this a million times by now, but how are you feeling?" She asked, and it was clear that she hadn't gotten much sleep lately.

I smiled, "I'm fine, just a little freaked out by this whole situation. It's not like I can help it anyway." I answered easily.

"That's great; though you're definitely a little more serious than usual it's not a huge change from your normal attitude. When Allen told me you'd lost your memory, I was so worried that you'd change too drastically for us to deal with so suddenly." She explained, and her expression lightened significantly. I knew that she'd most definitely been worried about me with just that.

I couldn't help but want to move away suddenly, and I frowned, thinking to myself quietly as Lenalee spoke to Allen about what was going to happen now that we were at school, and I had no idea who anyone was. Allen was going to help me to all of my classes for the day, then hope that I could remember them all for the next few days on my own. Unfortunately, he could only convince the principal to allow him to miss his classes for one day.

"Lavi?" Lenalee asked, waving a hand in front of my face, and I snapped out of my thoughts to look at her.

"Huh?" Was my answer, too late to save it…

She put her hands on her hips; a slight twinge of her lips signaled her annoyance. "I asked if you would mind hanging out with us after school, even though it'll probably be a little awkward." She repeated.

I weighed my options; Hang out with the people who were supposed to be my friends, or go home, and risk stressing out my grandfather. The first sounded much more appealing, though the awkwardness would definitely decide just how long I would hang out with them. "Sure, why not?" I said, and as I did, the bell rang; suddenly I felt much more like this was the first day of school, and in a way… it was.

Allen dragged me through the long hallways of the building towards my first class. "First, you have AP Trig. your math class." He said, and I made a note of the path we were taking mentally.

We entered the room quickly, and I heard nothing but gasps from the entirety of the room. Girls and guys alike looked at me in shock, like I had two heads, and I knew I didn't have any outstanding injuries, not anymore at least. A tall, brunette woman came up to Allen and I, and I could only assume that she was the teacher.

"Lavi? We were all worried about you. The school announced your accident the day it happened. How are you feeling, dear?" She said, motherly tone slipping through her teaching one.

Allen butted in. "Well, Mrs. Tallargy, Lavi's got amnesia… They're supposed to be announcing it over the intercom before the daily announcements. I'm here to help him around for the day, and get him reacquainted with the school, and everyone else." He explained simply, like he'd practiced or something, but I knew he hadn't.

Her expression dropped, "Oh, you poor dear." She started. "You're not hurting though, are you?" She asked quickly, clearly concerned for my health.

I nodded, flashing a quick grin. "I feel pretty good for not remembering anyone, so I think that's a good start." I answered, trying to keep the mood a light one.

She smiled, ruffling my hair a bit. "Seems like we'll still have a bit of your normal side around then, good to hear." She said, pointing towards the back of the class where an empty desk sat. "Your desk is over there. Allen, would you please return to your class? You may come back for Lavi when class has ended. Okay?" she told Allen, pointing a finger to the door with a smile.

I frowned, Allen was leaving, and I had no idea who any of these people were; let alone what to say to them if they decided to talk to me. I took my seat without complaint, and shot Allen a small smile, letting him know that I would be okay while he was gone. He smiled back, and turned to the door, leaving quietly. Once the door was shut, the class got significantly louder; several of the girls turned to me, asking if I knew them, and if I was okay. I replied with a 'no' to the first, and they pouted like I should know them fairly well. When I told them I was fine, they just giggled, talking amongst themselves that all boys said they were fine, even if they weren't. The announcements came on, and finally the secret was out. I knew this was going to be a stressful day.

And so began the first of many _long_ classes… I was obscenely relieved when Allen appeared at the door, ready to take me to my next class, and I wondered just how the boy had come to know my daily routine so well. If he had such a huge crush on Kanda, then why not know _his_ schedule? I wondered as I walked beside him to the next class. Various people stopped to look at me as I walked by, and I just smiled at them reassuringly, trying to signal that I would be fine in the end if they were worried.

"This one is Physics, your science class, though you always complained to us that it's more math than science." He explained with a laugh, and I hoped that this teacher would allow the boy to stay.

We entered the classroom quietly, and still heads turned, making my hopes for a somewhat normal day diminish. Allen quickly walked us over to the teacher, smiling as he had so many other times during the day as he explained his reason for being here. I listened, making sure to pick out the older man's name in the process. Mr. Klein was his name, his face slightly wrinkled, and a bright smile as Allen talked to him. Finally, the man's smile turned to me, and he offered his hand. I shook it without thinking, knowing that finally, someone realized that I wasn't going to remember who they were.

"I'm sure you don't remember me, Lavi, but I hope you'll enjoy the class regardless of your condition. I am allowing Mr. Walker here to stay with you, but don't interrupt my class because of it, clear?" He said simply, waiting for my response with an easy expression.

I nodded, "Thank you Mr. Klein. I'll be sure to try." I grinned. Quickly, Allen and I made our way to the back of the room where the only place we could both sit was placed. We sat at the table quickly, and I took out my notebook. Fortunately for me, I was still remembering everything from my classes.

The rest of the classes went by smoothly; all of my teachers were nice enough to let Allen stay with me through the classes. Finally, it was lunch time, and Allen and I found ourselves running to the cafeteria to get in line. When we'd gotten through the line, we found Kanda and Lenalee sitting in the back corner, Lenalee was talking animatedly about something that had happened in one of her classes, and Kanda was listening quietly. As we approached the table, Kanda looked at me, and I could tell that he was _not_ happy with me. I couldn't help but feel that Kanda was more emotional about this situation than I had originally assumed.

I shrugged it off and sat beside him anyway gaining glares, but ignoring them as I said my 'hellos' to Lenalee who simply smiled and returned the greeting as Allen sat beside her.

"You know, Kanda, you don't have to glare at Lavi just because he can't remember you. Besides, I thought you hated it when he bothered you, calling you by your first name like he always did." Allen said with a frown as he bit into his lunch.

"Tch, Baka-Usagi. I just got used to it, sort of." Kanda huffed, obviously trying not to sound like he liked me a whole lot.

I smiled, knowing that that sort of behavior meant that Kanda was trying to hide his true feelings, and failing at it. I took a bite out of my sandwich and listened to Lenalee quietly.

"So we're all scheduled to hang out this afternoon, Kanda, is it okay if we head over to the café?" She asked, sounding like she knew he couldn't say no.

He just 'Tch'ed, finishing his lunch, and leaving the table.

"I'll take that as a yes, then." Lenalee called to him, and he walked off.

Soon, we had all finished out lunch, leaving the cafeteria to wander the halls while Lenalee talked about her day, and all the gossip she'd heard. I'd quickly taken to zoning out as we walked, thinking about Allen and Kanda, what I meant to them, and vice versa.

When lunch was over, Allen followed me to my next class, and the class after that was our Psychology class.

It was all the same to me by the end of the day. When I finally met up with Allen and Lenalee, I was so sick of getting questioned by everyone. I yawned as we left the building, and walked across the street to the café.

It felt nearly routine to be doing this, and it was, I just couldn't remember it. Allen and Lenalee talked, laughing at various intervals, and I found myself staring out the window. I watched all of the students walking by quietly, trying to recognize them, and failing miserably. I suddenly felt much more down, and it must've shown because Allen asked me what was wrong.

"Nothing." I answered, lying obviously. "Just wishing I could remember everything." I added, trying to be more truthful, and Allen nodded.

"I can't even imagine how hard it is for you…" He said, looking at his hands clasped on the table in front of him.

Lenalee nodded in agreement. "It's weird, you not being nearly as rambunctious as you usually are."

I suddenly felt more tired than I'd been all day, and I stood up to leave. "Sorry guys, I'm just tired. I'm going to head home and get some sleep. I'll see you both tomorrow." I said, walking to the door slowly, and Allen ran over.

He gave me a hug, and moved to whisper in my ear. "If you need anything, let me know, 'kay?"

I felt that pang of Déjà vu again, but smiled at him, nodding to let him know that I would. "Thanks." I said before walking out the doors and down to my house.

I entered, and it was quiet, so I simply went up to my room, laid down, and fell asleep quickly.

The rest of the week went by relatively similar, and I felt the burning need to rip my hair out with frustration. I'd gotten reacquainted with Lenalee and the others rather well, but it was still different for them. I knew it was because of the way I'd been acting, and I even knew that it was seriously stressing them out, too.

Finally it was Friday, and I met Allen after school. Lenalee would be meeting us at the café in an hour, after her club let out. We decided to go on ahead without her.

"I can't believe you haven't gotten your memories back yet… It's so weird not having you act like you normally do…" Allen complained sadly, and I sighed.

"I wish I could help it…" I said, knowing there was nothing I could do as we walked through the doors of the school, and towards the crosswalk.

"You keep saying that…" He replied, sounding exasperated. "But what have you done to be sure that you can't help it?" Nothing… and it's driving the rest of us mad. We want our Lavi back. _I _want you back…" Allen said, not looking at me, and crossing the street.

I stopped, shocked as I watched Allen cross the street before me, and suddenly, everything was coming back to me. I found myself gasping as I realized just why I'd been getting Déjà vu so frequently. I leant against the light pole for support as I held my head, the pain of the memory flow killing my balance. I felt myself slipping down, my world reeling, and I heard Allen yell my name as my vision blanked.

* * *

**Thanks, and I hoped you enjoyed this chapter! Please, leave a review on what you would like to see in the future! See ya in a couple of weeks!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! I'm happy to announce the release of chapter three of Amnesia! Enjoy the chapter, and if you have any comments or concerns please address them in a review, I'll try to answer them to the best of my abilities. Chapter four is due in about two weeks, on the 3rd of March, keep an eye out for it!**

**Also! I've been contemplating adding an extra passtime for our group, any ideas on what they would do for fun on a regular basis should definitely be added in a review so I can see what I think sounds good. Thanks guys! **

**On to chapter three! Enjoy~3**

**---------  
**

"Ah, ow…" I whispered, stirring from the most horrible sleep I'd had in ages to a room that was entirely too familiar to me. "Allen?" I said instinctively as I sat up, wincing at the headache that still nagged the back of my mind.

"Tch, 'bout time you woke up." Came a familiar voice, but not one I recognized as Allen's. This voice belonged to a much colder person, whom I instantly smiled at.

"Yuu!" I said happily; glad to see him, though unsure as to why it was him and not Allen. "Why are we in Allen's house?" I asked, my memory still slightly fuzzy from the headache.

Yuu seemed surprised, his eyes grew wide, and then moved to a colder look. "Because you, being the idiot that you are, passed out on the way to the café with the Moyashi." He said simply, trying to hide the fact that he'd been worried about me.

"Aww, Yuu was worried about me~" I teased, a huge grin spreading across my lips as he snorted, looking away quickly.

"DID NOT." He said flatly, obviously pissed that he was caught so easily.

I just laughed and got out of Allen's bed, still a little shaky, but able to stand just fine. "Well, at least being here makes sense. Allen's house _is_ the closest one to the school…" I thought out loud when I realized something. "Yuu… you didn't happen to be the one who actually _got_ me here, are you?" I asked, shock definitely showing as I stared at him.

I saw the slightest blush, and instantly it disappeared. "Well the Moyashi couldn't very well carry your heavy ass." He said scowling.

I huffed, acting hurt. "Are you calling me fat?" I asked, and I knew I'd pulled it off when Yuu let out the smallest of laughs, or would you call it a snicker? It definitely sounded more like a snicker to me.

"Baka-Usagi, it's pretty obvious that that's exactly what I meant." He said with a smirk.

"Yuu! You're so mean!" I said with a pout as I crossed my arms.

Yuu just laughed at me, knowing that he didn't care one bit if he was mean to me or not. Then, quietly, I heard footsteps coming from the hallway. The two of us paused to look at the doorway as Allen entered with a quick look of shock on his face. I grinned.

"Yo~" I said, holding up a hand in greeting, and I suddenly found Allen's arms around my waist.

"You remember!" He said happily, snuggling into my shirt, and I couldn't help but hug him back.

"Of course I do, though I have a _massive_ headache from it." I stared, "I'm sorry I worried you guys so much." I said, hoping that they wouldn't be too mad at me.

"Tch" Was my only answer from Yuu, and Allen just hugged me tighter.

"We're just glad _you're_ back." He said, and stepped back a little to look at me.

"Me, too. It's definitely been weird." I said as I dug through my pockets, pulling out my headband and slipping it on. "Okay, all is right in the world." I said with a grin, and I could see the slightest of smiles from Yuu.

Later that evening we all went out to celebrate my recovery at the café. Yuu convinced his boss to let us have our meals for the evening for free. Allen jumped at this, taking the opportunity to order one or two of everything off the menu. When Lenalee walked in she lit up, running over to give me a hug.

"You have no idea how excited I was to hear the news, Lavi!" Lenalee said with a huge smile before looking at Yuu.

He just scoffed, "Nearly made me deaf with the scream. And that was just over the phone." He said.

I laughed, "Good thing it wasn't in person."

Lenalee pouted, because we were picking on her, but it was all in good fun. Soon she joined the table with us, and we ate, joking around, and talking about the good times.

"You remember that one time when we played spin the bottle?" Lenalee asked, and just about everyone at the table blushed to some degree.

I recalled that day, - all of us sitting in Allen's room, laughing until Lenalee had offered the game as a new pastime. She started, explaining the rules in detail, and promising that she would kill us if we didn't play it as a group at least once. We had all cringed, sighing in defeat as she spun the bottle, watching as it stopped on me. She got up, giving me a quick peck on the lips.

Then it was my turn. I spun the bottle, cringing as it stopped on Yuu. I really didn't want to die, but rules are rules, and I went over, kissing him quickly, then scrambling back to my spot on the floor.

Yuu spun the bottle, and I sighed in relief as it landed on Lenalee. He just huffed, obviously already fed up with this game. He kissed her and sat down.

Lenalee spun again, and this time it landed on Allen, who blushed as Lenalee came over, pecking him as she had me. She walked back to her spot giggling at Allen's reaction.

Allen sighed, spinning the bottle, and he and I blushed. I had landed on my, and I couldn't help but blush more when his lips touched mine. I knew in that instant that I'd fallen for the white-haired boy. Lenalee giggled again as Allen sat back down, blushing to the point where he was nearly glowing.

"This is stupid." Yuu huffed, and moved back, out of the circle, and I was grateful for it. I didn't want to risk it landing on him again anyway. One near-death experience at a time, I thought.

I fell over, relaxing. "Thank god…" I said, earning a laugh from Allen and Lenalee. "Well hey; I don't have a death wish." I defended with a laugh.-

Back to the situation at hand, though, Allen was sitting across from me, blushing. Obviously, he'd remembered, too, and I laughed a little. "Man that was one scary game. I thought Yuu was going to kill me when the bottle landed on him.

"You're lucky I didn't" Yuu said with a glare, and I must've visibly shrunk because he smirked.

"And here I thought you cared, Yuu…" I said with a pout.

"Tch, stop calling me by my first name, Baka-Usagi." He growled, and I found myself grinning at the opportunity that was presented.

"You're not denying it~" I said, pointing a finger at him with a smile. "Yuu cares!" I said happily, elbowing Lenalee, who giggled quickly.

"I think Kanda secretly cares about everyone." She said with a smile.

"Shut up. You're both delusional if you think I care about everyone." He said, sounding sure of his answer.

"But you do care about some people. You didn't deny that." I said pointedly, and Lenalee nodded.

"Definitely." She giggled.

"Yuu loves us~" I said teasingly, and I was glad he wasn't armed, because if looks could kill, I'd be a goner.

A couple more hours passed as we sat in the café, just talking about the past, and how we all met. It was nice, finally being able to remember everything. Speaking of everything, I thought of something important.

"Oi, Allen… Did you tell gramps that I remembered everything?" I asked, knowing it was a little late to be realizing this sort of thing.

Allen laughed. "Yes, Lavi. He was the first person I told, Kanda called Lenalee for me."

I sighed in relief. "Thanks, Allen." I said, rubbing at the back of my head. "He would've killed me if he didn't find out right away."

Allen laughed again. "Sure thing, Lavi. I had a feeling it would a good idea to let him know." He paused, looking at the clock. "Wow, it's getting late… Shouldn't the café be closing soon, Kanda?" He asked.

Yuu looked at the clock, standing up and walking to the counter after nodding. Apparently he was going to help close up for the evening. We watched him work quietly, moving tables, chairs, and cleaning up. Finally, he finished, and we walked outside.

"So, are we done for the evening, or are we going to someone's house?" I asked, wondering because Allen and I lived in one direction from the café, and Yuu and Lenalee lived in the opposite.

"We haven't been to Kanda's in a while." Lenalee chimed in, and Allen agreed.

Yuu huffed, "It figures. You just like going to my place because I live alone."

"Nah, we just haven't been there in a while," I said, "besides, you have the biggest movie collection out of all of us." I added with a grin.

"Yeah!" Lenalee said quickly. "We should go watch something scary." She offered, obviously forgetting that Allen was _really_ bad with scary movies.

"Moyashi would piss himself." Yuu said quickly. At least I wasn't the only one who remembered.

Allen frowned. "It's ALLEN, and no I wouldn't!" he said defensively.

I laughed, pulling Allen into a mini headlock. "We'll watch a scary movie then. It's three to one because Yuu's favorite genre is horror." I stated matter-o-factly, and Allen pouted.

"Now that we've decided, let's go! It's getting kind of cold out." Lenalee said, hugging herself for emphasis.

"Here." I said, taking off the light hoodie I'd been wearing, and handing it to her.

"Thanks Lavi, but won't you be cold?" She asked, not sure if she should be grateful now or not.

I grinned. "I'm not the one wearing a skirt. I think I'll be fine."

"If you say so… Thanks." She said, putting it on, and giggling. "You wear bigger hoodies than you need to." She commented.

It was true, I always wore my jackets and hoodies a size larger than what fit me. "That's because I like the extra fabric, and the bagginess that'll cover my hands if they get cold."

"But you wear gloves a lot…" She argued, and I grinned.

"Fingerless gloves." I said like I was pointing out the obvious.

She just sighed, giving up with the argument. She knew she wasn't going to win this one. "Anyway, let's go to Kanda's" She said, starting to push me in the general direction of his house.

"Hey, hey, I can't get there on my own. You don't have to be pushy just because I won." I said with a grin, and she punched my arm. "Ow… That really hurt!"

"You deserved it." She said, smiling as she moved to walk beside me.

We made our way to Yuu's house slowly, laughing and joking around as we walked, one playful shove leading to another, and inevitably, someone would be pushed into a wall, and everyone would laugh. Yuu had ended up pushing me into a bush just outside of his house, and in catching myself, I'd ended up slicing open my hand.

"Well this is pretty…" I said sarcastically as I was pulled up by Yuu. I watched as blood welled out of the near-inch cut in my palm. "That was definitely a good shove, Yuu." I said with a laugh.

"Moron, you're bleeding. How can you laugh at that?" He asked with a slightly confused look.

I grinned, "It's better than crying, that wouldn't help me at all…" I replied, putting my other hand over the gash to stop the bleeding.

He just huffed, and kind of hurried to open the door. I could tell that he cared, but he just didn't want to show it. As we went inside, Yuu disappeared down a hallway, momentarily gone until finally coming back with a roll of bandages, a rag, and several cleaning and sanitizing items. He grabbed my sleeve without any words at all, and led me into the kitchen, where we sat down and he began cleaning the wound.

I couldn't help but smile, and looking back at Lenalee and Allen told me that they couldn't either. Yuu worked silently, clearly focusing only on his current task so that he wouldn't be able to give himself away, but he already had… He applied several different ointments to the cut once he was done cleaning it, and wrapped it thoroughly with the bandages.

"Thanks Yuu…" I said quietly, and he just nodded, walking back down the hallway to return the leftover stuff.

"Well that was a shock…" Allen said when Yuu was out of earshot. "Who would've thought that he'd do something like that?" he added, and I couldn't help but laugh.

"Yuu's really a good guy. He just wants everyone to think he's an asshole." I said easily. I'd known Yuu for too long not to know at least that much about him.

"Yeah, Kanda's really very nice when he wants to be. I mean, look at his job; he wouldn't still be working there if he was an ass to all of the customers." Lenalee added, and she was right. She, out of all of us, had known him the longest. They had lived next door to each other for years, since they were kids, really.

I'd come into the picture in seventh grade. Allen came in during our freshman year, he seventh, and Lenalee's Eighth. For four years we'd been the inseparable group, and the ones that had kept all of our inner circle feelings to ourselves. Lenalee loved Kanda, and so did Allen, and I loved Allen, though Lenalee and I were pretty close, too. We'd talked about dating once, and decided against it for the group's sake. Yuu treated Lenalee in a nice way. It might've just been because she's a girl, but I figured he had to like her at least a little. Everyone liked Yuu, though; even I had up until Allen showed up. It was about that time that everyone had figured out that something was going to change.

Even though we'd known change would happen, none did, aside from some feelings being switched, everything was just the same. Of course, after a while, we'd all learned someone else's secret. I knew that Lenalee liked Yuu, and that Allen did, too. At some point I'd broken down to Lenalee, and explained that I was falling for Allen, but that he liked Yuu, and I think Lenalee had talked to Yuu about it. It was a circle of confusion, and refusing to do anything that might settle even a little of it.

Yuu stepped back into the kitchen somewhat dressed down. He'd switched his jeans for black sweats, and his button-up for a black wife beater. Well all looked at him.

"What? It's not like I'm leaving again tonight." He said, obviously irritated.

"Never said you were." I answered, grinning, and he just huffed.

"Soooo…" Lenalee started, "We should totally watch a movie now."

I nodded in agreement, and we all went into Yuu's living room where a projector screen and surround sound were set up. I sat on the couch lazily off to the left end of it, and Allen came to sit beside me. Lenalee sat on the farthest right side, leaving room for Yuu to sit between her and Allen.

When Yuu was done setting up the movie, he came to sit down, turning off the light on his way over. As the room fell into darkness I could feel Allen tense. He _really_ was bad with scary movies, and I knew that at some point he was going to hide his face behind my shoulder, like he always did. Don't get me wrong, he liked them, he just wasn't good with them.

Sure enough, halfway through the movie I felt him hide, and gave him a little pat. By the end of the movie he'd fallen asleep. When Yuu turned on the light, Allen didn't move. Yuu scoffed.

"How lame, he fell asleep. Guess the movie was too much for him." Yuu said with a smirk.

"Yeah, but he'd never admit it." I said quietly, trying not to wake him up.

"But what are you going to do, Lavi? Allen's sleeping, are you going to wake him up?" Lenalee asked in a whisper.

"Nah, I'll be fine. I've been getting tired anyway, and it's not like this is the first time this has happened." I answered with a tired smile. "You guys go figure out sleeping arrangements, all I really need is a blanket."

They both nodded, Lenalee stood up to leave with Yuu, and he paused for a minute as Lenalee walked down the hallway, and out of earshot. "You're really going to be okay like that?" He asked, and I nodded, smiling. "You treat him too nicely." He said flatly.

"Because he deserves it," I started, "That, and I'm just not a mean person."

He looked displeased with my answer. "You care about him. More than just a friend…"

I frowned, not really wanting to have to go through this sort of conversation with him. "I do. I won't lie, but he's not interested in me like that, and the person he _is _interested in doesn't treat him like this at all." I said simply, and his eyes widened.

"You're not serious." He said, completely in denial.

"I am." I answered; my expression serious.

He looked to the side, pausing to think for a minute. "I couldn't return those kinds of feelings for him." He said simply, definitely sure of his answer.

"There's someone else…" I said, more of a statement of speculation than a question, and he paused to think again.

"Yes." He said simply, and I frowned.

"You're not going to tell me?" I asked, and he was saved as Lenalee walked in, blanket in hand.

"What were you two talking about?" She asked as she spread the blanket over Allen and I.

"Nothing." We answered in unison, and she sighed.

"Whatever guys. Leave me out." She said, annoyed at not being a part of the conversation.

"It wasn't even about you, don't worry." I said, and she gave it up. I was secretly glad that I was good at calming her down inside.

"Anyway, g'night guys, I'm bushed." I said, gesturing with my head for them to leave.

When they left, I let out a silent sigh. Yuu had figured out _way_ more than I had ever wanted to give him credit for, and he hadn't looked too pleased when I confirmed his suspicions. I closed my eyes, deciding not to think about it right now, and slowly, I felt myself drift off to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone! Nekomi here with the newest chapter of Amnesia~ The sick bit I went through is putting a real strain on my posting capability and I've been working my butt off to make sure that my chapters are written and completed at least a week before they're due to be posted, but it hasn't been easy, especially with the few ruts I've hit in my writing as I've worked. I hope you all will enjoy this chapter, and those soon to follow it, please, leave a review, or drop me a comment if you have any opinions, ideas, or things you'd like to see happen in the future. Thanks!**

* * *

The next morning, Allen woke to a slight twitch. He looked around, noting that I was still asleep as he blushed, trying to move away from me slowly. I felt the couch move and opened my eyes slowly, looking at Allen with a yawn.

"Morning." I said, propping my head on my hand lazily.

Allen blushed lightly, "S-sorry I fell asleep on you." He started. "You should've woken me up…"

Just hearing that made me laugh quietly. "It's no big deal. Besides, it's not like it caused me any harm." I said as I sat up, moving the blanket to the side as I stood to stretch.

"Yeah, but… It couldn't have been comfortable for you." He tried to counter as he looked up at me.

I grinned. "You'd be surprised. I can sleep just about anywhere."

He just looked down, expression doubting. "If you say so" He paused, "but what happened to Kanda and Lenalee?" He asked.

"They bunked elsewhere. You only fell asleep on me, so I told them to go make themselves comfortable." I explained slowly as I moved from my stretch to a quiet walk down the hallway to check Yuu's room.

I opened the door quietly, peering in slowly to find Lenalee nestled in Yuu's bed, and Yuu himself sleeping on one of his old Japanese futons that he'd kept around for just such occasions. I smiled, Yuu had been good enough to give Lenalee the bed. With extra care, I shut the door quietly, and made my way back down the hallway, only to find Allen on his way to Yuu's kitchen.

He stopped, looking at me with a smile. "Do you want to help me make breakfast for everyone?" He asked, and I'd swear I nodded without even thinking, suddenly, I found myself mixing ingredients for omelets in a large bowl.

While Allen was cooking the first two omelets, we heard Yuu's door open, and shut loudly. Seconds later, Yuu and Lenalee made their way into the kitchen.

"Morning guys!" I exclaimed as they walked in. "We're making omelets for you~" I grinned as I walked over to get the omelets from Allen.

He put them on the plates I was holding out quickly, pouring more of the egg-mix I'd fixed into the pans. I brought the plates to Yuu and Lenalee, and they accepted them. Lenalee grinned, and Yuu simply nodded.

"Thanks guys, I bet they're going to be delicious!" Lenalee said as she sat at Yuu's dining room table to eat, Yuu not too far behind.

"Well, Lavi made the mix, I just cooked it. If you want to give anyone credit, it should be his." Allen said quickly.

"Allen cooked them though! He gets the credit." I countered.

"It's great guys! You both did an amazing job!" Lenalee said with a smile, and turned to look at Yuu, who nodded in agreement which in this case, would translate into something rare.

I grinned, "Thanks!" I said, waiting patiently for my own omelet to be done.

Finally, several minutes later the omelets were done, and we were all at the table eating. Yuu and Lenalee were near-done, and Allen was currently shoveling the food into his mouth like he hadn't eaten in decades. I knew I'd be the last to finish, but whatever, they'd wait, or I'd make a big deal out of their leaving for the hell of it.

They had stayed; Allen and Lenalee talking about different school things, and asking Yuu random questions, which he simply shook his head to half of the time.

Finally we were all done, and Allen and I stood to do the dishes, but Yuu stopped us.

"I'll get them later, you two cooked, and that's less work for me." He said, and I couldn't help but grin.

"Thanks Yuu, we were happy to do it, even though it _was_ Allen's idea in the first place." I said, trying to open up Allen's chances with Yuu.

"Lavi! It doesn't matter whose idea it was." Allen said surely, trying to block my attempts at giving him all of the credit.

"I think I'm going to head home… Staying here without telling Gramps is bad enough. He'll kill be if I don't get home and get some stuff done. Especially since I haven't done any work since the accident." I explained quickly, and I knew that everyone would be annoyed with me leaving so quickly, and so soon after my returning memory.

"But you've only just got your memory back. You're going to leave so quickly after just one day with us?" Allen asked, looking back at Lenalee, and over to Yuu, who both nodded in agreement.

"I know, I know, but you guys know how Gramps is… He's always got something for me to do." I said, and started walking toward the door.

Lenalee stood up quickly, running over to me and giving me a hug. "Make sure to come back and see us again, before school starts back up on Monday." She whispered into my ear as she hugged me.

I nodded, opening the door and walking out. "Later guys, be good while I'm gone~"

I walked down the street, contemplating my situation, and trying to decide what I was going to do now. I know for a fact that the rest of my day was going to be compromised by Gramps, but I wondered what would happen now that I'd promised Lenalee that I would go hang out with them all again at least tomorrow.

It was going to be awkward, remembering now that I was in love with Allen, ant that he wasn't going to be happy with Yuu in the end. I had been glad that Allen was asleep during my conversation with Yuu on the matter, but I didn't want to be the bearer of bad news to poor Allen. I cared about him, but telling him something that might crush him was something I did _not_ want to do.

I thought about what Yuu had said about there being someone else, and frowned, not having any clue as to who it might be. I sighed; he was just too hard to read. I'd been lucky to guess that he even liked someone in the first place. I thought hard, going through every memory I had of his caring moments, and realized that he had only ever shown any real care when Lenalee or I had been involved. Okay, that was too weird; Yuu couldn't possibly like me, because he was always being a jerk… So Lenalee had to be that person. Right?

I sighed, frustrated with the current emotional issues that were occurring, and opened the door to the house. I heard a door open somewhere, and footsteps brought about the appearance of Gramps.

"Welcome back…" He started, sounding only slightly agitated. "You could've at least called to let me know you weren't coming home yesterday evening."

I nodded, knowing full well that I'd done something irresponsible. "Sorry Gramps, it won't happen again." I said, and I meant it. "I assume we've got a lot of work to do?" I added, wanting nothing more than to be able to get the work I had to do done quickly.

"Yes. With your memory loss, we missed out on at least at week's work of work. Come, we'll get started in the library." He said, and disappeared into the upstairs hallway.

I followed quickly, knowing that the sooner I got to the library, the sooner we could start, and the sooner we would finish. In all honesty, I wrote, while he talked, and explained everything to me in detail for me to remember in case all of our books somehow got destroyed.

Gramps was a history professor, like everyone before him had been in our family. My parents had been the first to decide that they didn't want to be a part of such "idiocy." Eventually, I gained an affinity for history, and moved in with Gramps to help him, but back then I hadn't realized what doing so would mean.

He kept detailed documents of every day's news and happenings, and he knew that he would pass on all of these facts to me, and my children if I had any. Back then, I'd been excited, but knowing that we would be moving away every eight years was growing scary. If this kept up, I'd only be here for three more years before Gramps would have us move, and relinquish all ties to anyone we knew.

I was quickly learning what my parents had figured out. It wasn't worth throwing away those you care for, for something that was easily done by others every day. They stopped caring about the family hobby, and started _really_ living. What sucked for me had been the fact that I'd sworn to Gramps that that wouldn't be the case with me. That was before I'd made friends, back when I was the weird kid in school. Back when I had nothing to lose…

Several hours of work passed, and I found myself growing more and more tired. This was the most work we'd ever done in one day, and I was glad it was almost over. My hand had gone numb from cramping an hour ago, and I knew that it'd be in even more pain tomorrow. I guess I was just lucky that I didn't have school. Though you'd never know what I'd have to do tomorrow with the others.

When we were finally finished, I yawned, stretching out, and hearing cracks that were way too loud to be good. I shuffled down the hallway to my room, and walked in, falling onto my bed after kicking off my shoes. Immediately my eyes closed, and I drifted off to sleep.

My dreams were more like nightmares that night, images and scenes where I was moving away were vivid in my thoughts and everyone but Yuu was crying. They didn't want me to go, and I didn't want to leave, either, but I'd sworn to Gramps, and I really couldn't bear to let him down.

I woke up panting, covered in a cold sweat that could only be explained by how horribly my nightmare had changed. I checked the clock; 2:00 AM. I groaned, hand moving to cover my left eye in exhaustion, and I knew I wasn't going to be able to sleep well for at least an hour. I sat up, and got off the bed slowly, turning the lamp on the nearby nightstand on. I moved quietly towards one of the many bookcases in my room, moving some books around, and finding the photograph albums that Gramps would kill me for having.

I brought it with me, back over to the bed where I sat down, opening it and smiling at all of the great memories it held. I turned the page, seeing an image of Yuu, Lenalee, and I all ready for a camping trip that Yuu's foster father had decided to go on. Yuu had refused to go until Lenalee and I offered to go along to keep him company. Of course, that was also the trip where I'd broken my arm in a fall from a tree. Everyone had been so worried about me, but after I had stopped crying, I smiled, reassuring them that I would be fine.

A glance to the next page revealed Yuu and I in little graduation gowns. I had my arm draped over his shoulder, and a peace sign held high. Yuu was doing something between a laugh and a scowl, but he wasn't mad. It was our final day in middle school and our mini-graduation had been tons of fun. After the ceremony, I could remember Yuu and I walking home together, shoulder to shoulder, several feet in front of Gramps and Yuu's foster father, who were talking about other things.

I flipped through all of the memories, smiling until I reached the part where Allen had come in. After that, Yuu had started scowling more in pictures, and I was more or less draped on Allen in most of them. I paused, thinking about those times, ant the conversation I'd had with Yuu yesterday came back to me. I sighed, thinking about it. He couldn't possibly be interested in me like that. Heck, back in the eighth grade, I'd confessed and he'd flat out rejected me.

Why would he want to be with me now, after rejecting me once before? I figured that he wouldn't want to date me, because I was annoying. He said it often enough. I also knew that he couldn't possibly like someone outside of our group; he just simply wasn't that trusting. I yawned, looking at the clock again. The bright red numbers told me it was 3:30 AM, and I sighed. I put the book under my pillow, and turned off the light, laying down and rolling over to go back to sleep.

Several hours later I awoke to the subtle shakes to my body, coming from someone, and my eye opened slowly. I looked up to find Lenalee's eyes looking back, and a sheepish look on her face as she apologized for waking me up so suddenly.

I sat up with a yawn, rubbing the sleep from my eye, and checking the clock. "Eight o' clock? You couldn't have come like, two hours from now? I didn't sleep well…" I said rubbing at my eye again. "Eh, whatever, I'm up now. Are you the only one here?" I asked as I got off the bed slowly, stretching out the sleep from my body once I was standing.

"Allen and Kanda are downstairs…" She answered, and I shook my head.

"I really need a shower… Can you all wait downstairs until I'm out?" I asked quietly, opening the door, and walking out into the hallway.

"Sure, I'll go tell them." Lenalee answered quickly, running down the hall to the stairs silently.

I made my way into the bathroom quietly, stripping down and taking my shower. I felt relief was over me in a cascade of warmth, and I couldn't help but let out a contented sigh. I washed myself quickly and got out, drying off and wrapping the towel around my waist as I walked from the bathroom to my room, shutting the door behind me with ease.

I grabbed a pair of boxers from my dresser, slipping them on and digging around for a pair of pants. Finding some, I slipped them on quickly and grabbed a t-shirt, throwing it over my shoulder and walking downstairs as I dried my hair slightly with a small towel I'd grabbed on my way out of the bathroom. As I walked into the kitchen, everyone stopped, staring at me like I had three heads. Allen was blushing, and Yuu averted his gaze quickly. Only Lenalee could look at me somewhat normally, and she laughed.

"Very nice, Lavi." She started, and I grinned. "We were just talking about you."

"Oh really? What about?" I asked, eyebrow tilting slightly.

"How glad we are to have you back." She answered, smile bright as she looked at me for a moment. "I think you might want to put your shirt on, Lavi, as much as I am enjoying the view, I don't think it's healthy for those two." She smirked as they snapped out of their momentary stupor to glare at her harshly.

I laughed, complying easily. "It's so much nicer without it, though…" I added as I tucked my arms behind my head. "So, what's the plan?" I asked, curious as to what they all might've planned for the day.

Allen perked up. "We're going to the mall. After all, your birthday is coming up, right?" he explained, and the others looked at him crossly. "We didn't want you to be with any of us when we get your gifts, so one of us will be with you at all times to make sure that you don't see your gifts." He went on, and the looks faded.

"You guys, you really don't have to..." I started, but Lenalee put her hand up.

"We want to, besides, its good having you back." She said, and the others nodded.

I could only shrug as we stood there, before finally moving to the door. "Well, let's go then, I kind of want food…" I said as I grabbed my hoodie, slipping it on, and opening the door. "Everyone out?" I said with a questioning tone, hoping they wouldn't think I was being pushy.

Everyone walked out as I held the door open, and I followed, closing and locking the door behind me. Gramps was already out for the day, so leaving the house unlocked would be a bad idea. I followed the others as they walked over to Yuu's car, a beautifully restored '69 Black Camaro with white racing stripes. He had fondly named it Mugen, after his favorite katana, and threatened all who dared to get near it without his permission.

Lenalee jumped in the passenger's seat, and Allen and I piled into the back as Yuu got into the driver's seat. Now, mind you, Yuu's a great driver, but it's often a scary experience. We were all used to it by now, well, except for Allen, who always seemed to fly all over the seat whenever the car turned. Soon, Yuu was speeding down the road, music blaring, and everyone was content, used to the music, and the disturbing driving when a particularly hardcore song would start.

When we finally made it to the mall, we piled out and walked in. Less than five minutes, and I was surrounded by a group of girls from school. I smiled easily, remembering all of them now. "Heya girls." I said with a wink, and a few of them squeaked.

"So… You've got your memory back then?" One of the more reserved girls asked, and I nodded.

"It's good to be back, but please, make sure everyone's informed for me, so I don't have to deal with the crowds for more than a day, kay?" I instructed with a laugh, and they all nodded. A few of them gave me hugs, which I returned simply out of the fact that I was never mean to anyone unless they deserved it. They all left, giggling, and talking about me as I sighed and returned to the group.

"It's tough being popular… I wish I could just scare them away like Yuu-chan does, but I'm just not that mean…" I said, sighing loudly.

"Don't call me that, Baka-Usagi." Yuu said with a glare, and I couldn't help but grin, it was so fun picking on him.

"But it sounds so good, and it's even easy to say~" I whined, poking Allen who laughed.

We broke off into groups, and I found myself walking around with Yuu. He was quiet, and that wasn't unusual for him, but the silence was starting to wear on me. I looked around; all of the other groups were talking happily, joking around, and pointing into store windows. I sighed, hooking arms with Yuu, and dragging him into a clothing store nearby.

"C'mon Yuu! Let's be 'normal' mall-goers!" I said as we entered the store, nearly knocking over a display in my haste.

Yuu managed to muster up a glare just in time for me to see it. "We _are_ normal mall-goers." He huffed, and I couldn't help but laugh at him.

"No, _I_ am a normal mall-goer. _You_ are being too quiet, and not having enough fun to be a normal mall-goer." I explained simply, picking up a had that would definitely look silly, and put it on. "Voila, funny." I said, and Yuu got the faintest of smiles to tug at the corners of his lips when I grinned at him ridiculously.

The smile faded slightly, replaced by a half-smirk. "You're an idiot." He said, taking the hat from my head, and placing it on the shelf quickly.

"Aww, Yuu~ You're so mean to me…" I whined, knowing it bugged him as I followed him through the store as he looked around quietly. Suddenly, I realized that now was a great time to talk one on one. I made an effort to get closer to him, whispering. "About what we were talking about the other day…" I started, and he stopped me quickly.

"Forget about it." He said, and in that instant I knew the outcome was bad.

"Yuu… It wasn't Lenalee you meant-" And I was cut off by a pair of hands over my face.

"Hey guys!" Lenalee chimed happily, and I was sure it was her hands that were currently inhibiting my vision. "Time to switch out people." She added, pulling Allen and Yuu together. "You guys go have fun!" She chimed, and then it was just the two of us.

I yawned languidly, stepping out of the shop and quickly down a set path that my brain had memorized. "Lenalee, let's go get some coffee, I'm dying from the lack of sleep…" I said, and she nodded, following close beside me.

"So what were you guys talking about?" She asked, curiosity blatantly obvious.

I sighed. "Nothing, lately that's all it ever is… You know how Yuu is, and there always seems to be some sort of interruption when we even get close to a decent conversation.

She nodded. "I know how that is, I've been having a fairly similar problem with Allen as of late. He won't tell me anything that's on his mind, and I know something's bothering him." She said, and she looked at me, practically examining me. "Something's bothering you, too. What's up?" She asked, and I could only sigh as we walked into the coffee shop, ordering our drinks and sitting down.

"I dunno. Yuu's been sending ridiculous amounts of mixed signals lately… I'm just getting really confused with him." I said, crossing my arms on the table and resting my head on them.

"Yeah, he's been doing that a lot. Everyone's getting confused by him lately." She answered, and thanked the boy that was bringing our drinks as I nodded in understanding.

I sipped slowly at my coffee, contemplating just how much I wanted Lenalee to know. I hated this, not sure what to do, bad still very, very, confused. I knew it was me now, it had to be, but I didn't see Yuu that way anymore… What would he do if I said no? What would I do if he asked? I knew that I loved Allen, but Allen loved Yuu, and if Yuu loved me, this wouldn't end well at all. This is why it sucks to only have a certain set group of friends.

The next half hour passed slowly and quietly as Lenalee and I contemplated the current situations. Finally, we left, and Yuu dropped me off at home last.

"Get some rest." He said, not looking at me. "You look like crap…" He added, knowing that once he insulted me, I'd be more likely to listen.

I smiled, walking to the house with a wave. It was only seven, but I went straight to bed.

* * *

**See ya on the 17th of March with the next post!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Holy hell it's finally posted D: You guys must hate me for all the crap waiting I've put you through X.x Anyway, here's chapter five, I'm moving back in with my folks so I'll be moving stuff for a while, working (finally), and THEN I'll work on getting chapter six up. It should be up in a matter of weeks-ish. I hope you all enjoy the chapter!**

-BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP-

I groaned, moving groggily to turn off my alarm and sit up. I'd slept really well, but there was just something about more sleep that appealed to me. Maybe it was because of the weird dream I'd been having, but I dismissed it, getting up, dressed, and running downstairs to eat and grab my bag before heading out for school. I met Allen on the way, and we talked about random things until we got to our lockers, finding Lenalee and Yuu waiting for us.

"Mornin' guys." I said, still rather sleepily, and Lenalee looked at me questioningly. "What?" I asked, confused as to why she would give me such a look.

"You just look way out of it today, that's all." She said, waving her hand dismissively.

I shrugged, yawning a bit. "I think I got too much sleep… How that's possible is beyond me, though I did get to bed around seven…" I stated, scratching the back of my head as I spoke.

"You honestly listened to me last night? That's new." Yuu said with a scoff.

"Well, I was tired, and it seemed like a pretty good idea at the time. Besides, you were worried! How can I not listen to that?" I grinned, and he just 'Tch'ed like always.

Lenalee giggled, patting my shoulder. "Now I know what you mean. Be careful, okay?" She whispered, and I nodded, acting like it was something funny to throw Yuu off.

Several minutes later found me surrounded by a swarm of people, and I groaned, remembering that it was going to be this way _all_ day. I just smiled, nodding at the appropriate times, and quickly escaping the group just in time for the bell.

My whole day was screwy, and everyone welcomed me back happily, even some of the people I'd never gotten to along with well. When lunch finally hit, I literally had to swim through the next mass of people. I was really starting to hate being so popular, it complicated things that were supposed to be super simple.

_Finally_ I got my food and sat with the group, laughing at the fact that Allen currently had food all over his face. Everyone was quiet other than the laughs and Lenalee and Allen had been sending me glances, and laughing the whole time. I looked at Yuu, who was eating, pretending like he wasn't even there. I sighed audibly, flopping onto the table dramatically, just missing all of the food.

"Okay guys, I give! What's going on, and why aren't you talking to me?" I whined, probably looking something along the lines of pitiful.

Allen and Lenalee exchanged looks and smiled, but Allen was the one to speak. "We were just going over something. You just happened to arrive just as we were finishing." He explained, and I could tell that he was hiding a part of the truth.

I let it go, and move to actually eat the lunch I'd just gotten. "Y'know, you could just tell me were talking about me, and it wouldn't have bothered me as much." I said, taking a bite out of my sandwich, and realizing that I was much more tired now, than I'd been this morning.

It was then that I lost my interest in my lunch, and ended up gazing off, thinking about my currently growing problems. Yuu liked me… but what could I do? I cared about him a lot, and at one point, I had seriously thought about being with him, but now, my feelings had changed, and he'd chosen _now_ to start even giving me _hints_ of his interest in me. What could I do? Steal away my current love's love interest? That would break poor Allen's heart, especially now that he had expressed his interest in Yuu to me out of trust.

I shook my head, trying to clear away the thoughts and realizing that Lenalee's hand was currently waving in front of my eye. "Huh?" I said dumbly, and Lenalee just sighed.

"I was trying to snap you out of your space-out moment to let you know that there are only five minutes left of lunch, and that Allen's been stealing your food." She stated simply.

I looked down, noting the distinct lack of food on my plate. "Allen… Darn it." I sighed, eating what was left of my sandwich, and drinking the juice I'd grabbed; Allen had already eaten the rest of my lunch by that point.

Finally, we parted ways, and continued the rest of our day as usual.

When school was finally over, I found myself being shaken awake by Allen. I couldn't remember falling asleep, and I looked up at Allen tiredly from my place at the table.

"Lavi, I hate to say this, but you look terrible." Allen said honestly.

I sat up, stretching a little. "I _feel_ terrible." I answered, standing up, and immediately holding out my hand for balance as a dizzy spell fell through my vision.

Allen moved to brace me, steadying me before my balance gave out completely. "Lavi, are you okay?" He asked, definitely sounding worried.

I paused momentarily to regain my bearings before answering. "I'm not sure…" I said without thinking. Usually, I would have said I was fine, but this was obviously much worse than I thought. "I'm scary dizzy right now…"

Allen moved slightly, bringing his hand up and under my headband, feeling for any major temperature spikes. "Well, you don't have a fever… we might want to get you back over to the hospital. Maybe they'll be able to help." He said, looping his arm around my back to keep me steady should I lose my balance again.

"No, no… The first initial trip was bad enough. Besides, hospitals aren't cheap, and I don't need to burden gramps any more than I already have. I'm sure it'll go away on its own if I just wait a bit. Let's head over to the café, and wait a bit. Maybe by the time we leave, it'll be gone." I said, hoping that he wouldn't insist on the hospital.

Allen gave me a questioning look, but gave up, shaking his head as he helped me out of the classroom and out of the school towards the café. Eventually my dizziness subsided, and we went home. As I stepped into the house, my first thought was that sleep sounded fantastic right now, but with it only being five-thirty, I decided to read for a while, finishing a book, and heading off to bed around nine.

…..

The next morning I found myself peaceful solitude save for Allen, who was never unwelcome. I looked though, wondering why no one was jumping at me today. Eventually, Allen and I found ourselves at the end of a fairly large crowd. Apparently, we'd missed the memo on the fact that there were transfer students arriving today, and all five of them were currently standing at the center of this huge crowd.

Normally this wouldn't be a problem, however, right now; our lockers currently resided on the other side of the crowd. Allen and I quickly started to try and slink along the outer wall, mostly missing any of the crowd. A little more than half-way across, and I found my curiosity piquing, and I looked over the heads of those in the crowd, and locked my focus on the slightly darker-skinned transfer students.

I noted the younger girl, probably a freshman, two boys who'd looked like twins, and most likely were, they looked to be juniors, but it was hard to tell. The last two were obviously seniors. They held themselves higher than the others, one was large, maybe one of those all-sport jocks, and the other was tall and handsome. It was no wonder the crowd was so big; there was a transfer student for any one person's taste. I would have to find out their names later, but first, my locker. As I turned back I noticed that the tall, handsome one had turned his attention towards the area of the crowd I was currently standing in. For a brief moment I met his gaze, and the curiosity it held was something I couldn't deal with right now. I ducked, running through the rest of the crowd, and over to my locker where Allen had been waiting.

"What took you so long?" Allen asked as I walked up, and I shrugged my reply.

"Had to at least see what they look like." I said as I opened my locker, taking out my books for the first half of the day.

Allen laughed. "He who is popular must be informed, right?" He said, quoting something I'd said the previous year.

"Pretty much." I laughed, relocking the door and leaning against it lazily.

I would have to meet the transfer students properly at some point today, and I hoped that nothing would go wrong when I did, because being in an embarrassing situation would drive me crazy at that point. At least today I felt a little better than yesterday, and more like myself.

I grinned as Lenalee and Yuu walked up, having just barely made it through the crowd. "Hey guys, talk about packed, right?" I said as Lenalee giggled and Yuu scowled.

"I only got a quick look, but a few of them are gorgeous." Lenalee said, and I knew we were looking at bad news, or good news, depending on the outcome.

"On the prowl, huh?" I said with a laugh, and Lenalee laughed, too.

"Well there's no use with any of you three, it's hard to date someone who's not even interested in your gender." She said, putting her hands on her hips in mock annoyance.

"Hey, I like both genders thank you. I just happen to be interested in my own right now." I countered, hoping that no one would call me out on my statement.

"This is true." Lenalee said thoughtfully, and luckily for me, Allen had totally missed my comment, he'd found the ribbon around his neck much more interesting, adjusting it randomly.

Eventually, the bell rang, and we broke off, heading over to our classes until lunch came around. As I went from my class to the cafeteria, I noticed the same over-sized crowd from this morning. Carefully choosing a place to stand, out of the way, I whistled loudly, getting the attention of everyone in the crowd.

"Okay! Stop harassing the transfers and go to lunch already!" I scolded, pointing towards the cafeteria. "Crowds are NOT fun." I explained simply, and some of them nodded, leaving quickly. Others decided that I was a slightly more interesting target, asking me questions about how I was feeling until I finally shooed them away.

When all of the people in the crowd had dispersed, or at least moved a decent distance from the transfer students and myself the transfer students finally moved forward, the tall, handsome one at the lead.

"Thank you for that." He said as he walked up to me, hand extended. "Your school population seems to be fascinated with us." He added as we shook hands and I backed off just a bit for comfortable conversation.

"Yeah, they're like that when anyone new or attractive shows up. It's even worse now that it's a group of you, with both things going for you." I explained with a laugh. "They're also pretty bad when anyone popular has something dramatic happen." I added, not actually hinting that something had happened to me.

"Seems you have your share of the attention as well." He said, a slight smirk showing through his features.

I sighed. "Not by choice." I answered, suddenly realizing that introductions were in order. "By the way, I'm Lavi. I you happen to need anything, I'm here to help." I offered by obligation, and the taller man nodded.

"My name is Tyki Mikk, this is Rhode, Jasdero, Debitto, and Skin, my family, all cousins save for Rhode who's my niece." Tyki explained, and I nodded in understanding, tucking away the information for later use. "By the way, I recognize your name. Would you by any chance happen to be this year's current Valedictorian?" He asked, and I flushed, slightly embarrassed that I was that well-known for my grades.

"Eh… yeah." I answered, scratching the back of my head nervously. Now the pressure was on, and I knew I couldn't afford to mess up now.

"You've got quite a reputation, or so your principal says. I look forward to getting to know you better." Tyki said, and something about the way he'd said it just didn't sit quite right with me.

I brushed off the feeling smiling as I replied. "Ditto. Now if you don't mind, I have a group to meet, so I'll see you later." I said, excusing myself from the conversation, and making my way to the cafeteria.

When I finally sat down with the group, I got some odd looks. "What?"

"What took you so long?" Allen asked, munching through his last bit of sandwich.

"I had to save the transfers from the ridiculous crowds, and of course, I had to introduce myself." I said, talking between bites to make sure I would finish my lunch for once.

Allen nodded in understanding, and it was Lenalee's turn to ask questions. "So, Lavi. What are they like?" She asked, purely interested because of their looks.

I laughed a little, knowing that this was coming. "Well, I only really talked to Tyki, the tall, curly black-haired one, and he seemed nice enough." I answered, judging my answer on what I could assume from the encounter.

I saw Lenalee grin almost disturbingly, and I knew instantly that she was going to confront them later. I looked to Allen, who seemed vaguely amused at the situation. As I turned my attention back to Lenalee I noticed Tyki and his family walking by across the room, and I quickly flagged them down. I smiled as they approached, glad that they didn't seem to mind being called upon for a minute.

Tyki stepped up, a smile that I couldn't quite identify the meaning of on his face. "You wanted us?" He asked, almost smugly, and I couldn't help but nod.

"Tyki, this is Lenalee, Kanda, and Allen. They're my usual group. I figured I should introduce you all now rather than later since you were just our topic of conversation." I explained, pointing everyone out accordingly.

Tyki smiled politely, introducing his family to each of the group members. Once the introductions were out of the way, Tyki's niece moved to introduce herself personally to Allen, to which he politely responded, but awkwardly declined. I could only be grateful that Allen was most definitely gay.

"Well, it was great meeting all of you, but we've got some things to do before lunch ends. I'm sure I'll catch you in one of my later classes, Lavi." Tyki said, turning away, his family following close behind.

When they were finally out of earshot, Lenalee patted my shoulder. "Good job, Lavi. You've now got the eye of the other hottest guy in the school."

I flushed, sputtering. "W-what?

Lenalee just laughed. "You're so oblivious, how does that work? You're usually more aware than anyone else." She asked, bringing me to question my ability to observe my surroundings.

"You're crazy. That doesn't make any sense." I said, brushing it off. It couldn't really happen the way she said, Tyki was new here. He couldn't be interested in me this early on.

"Not everyone bases their attraction on how long they've known someone, Lavi" Lenalee said, holding up her finger in a scolding manner.

"Don't you think you're jumping to conclusions, Lenalee?" Allen started, finally someone on my side. "Maybe it just seems like he is, but that's how they act to anyone?" He explained, questioning their culture.

"Yeah, from what I could guess, Tyki's Portuguese. Maybe that's how they act out there." I said quietly.

Lenalee started to argue, but the lunch bell sounded, signaling us all back to class. I moved quickly, getting to class before anyone could say bye to me. As I entered the classroom I noticed a distinctly familiar face in the once empty desk beside mine.

As I made my way towards my desk, Tyki smiled, greeting me as I sat down beside him. I returned the greeting with a very slight blush, remembering what Lenalee had told me. Tyki couldn't be interested in me already, could he? Ash the class took place, Tyki and I had taken to passing notes back and forth. We'd finished before everyone else, and had nothing better to do.

I learned a lot about him and his family, and I'd told him a fair amount about myself. I the end, we'd agreed that in our own ways, we were very similar. Eventually, the conversation shifted to my upcoming birthday, and I reluctantly offered Tyki an invitation to my house that day.

When class finally ended, I slipped out quickly, deliberately trying not to get caught walking with Tyki. I met up with Allen down the hallway and we made our way to Psychology. After finishing our work we talked, and I told him about my conversation with Tyki in the last class. He sighed, shaking his head at me.

"Lavi, you're an idiot." He said, shaking is finger at me. "If Lenalee's right about him, then you're only making this worse for yourself." He said, and I frowned, defeated.

"Damnit. You'd think I would know these kinds of things being in this class, right?" I complained, putting my head down on the table. "God, I'm so stupid."

Allen patted my shoulder lightly. "It's okay, Lavi, you'll be fine." He said, trying to make me feel better.

When class ended, we walked over to the café quickly, not bothering to inform Lenalee, and hoping no one else would follow us. Drinks were ordered, chat ensued, and eventually, I felt much better about my situation.

"Allen, you're a miracle-worker, I swear." I said with a grin, and I was re-informed as to why I loved him so much.

Finally, we walked home, parting ways when we reached my house. I went to bed quickly, falling asleep with no problems at all. Besides, tomorrow's another day, right?


End file.
